


Hiya Dad, This Is My Son

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Almost/Minor Violence, Barry's Dad Meets Wentworth, Baseball, Cheerleader Barry, Clingy Lisa, Danger, Gen, Goes with the Series, Grandpa Henry!, Ice Cream, Mute Cisco, OOC, Poor Scientist Doesn't Get A Single Line, Protective Henry, Wary Len, baby talk, cuteness, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry had been hesitant to tell his father about his son because he wasn't sure how he'd react. Surprisingly, it was Len who told him to do it. In his own encouraging, albeit harsh, way.</p><p>} Barry's DAD (Dr. Henry Allen) has to come to Central City to see his grandson!!!!<br/>} Grandpa Joe becomes "Pop-Pop." Because of The Flash season 2 episode 22 "Invincible"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Barry is at the Snart house helping Len transform Wentworth's bed from the half crib to the little "big boy" bed. Len's really doing most of the work while Barry hands him the right piece or tool at the right time.  
As Len works, Barry tries to work up the courage to ask him something he'd recently been thinking a lot about. He almost had once already, but then the other man asked for the screwdriver and the speedster had just handed the tool over.  
By the time the bed was completely changed, Barry still hadn't said anything and he was starting to worry he'd have to come up with another reason to come over.  
"Okay, Barry," Len sighs, sitting on the bed to make sure it was stable. He turns a cool, calculated look to the speedster. "Why don't you tell me whatever it is you've got rattling in that brain of yours."  
Honestly, could the man read minds?  
"You've been slightly jumpy and a tad tense this whole time," Len drawls, leaning back in the bed to get more comfortable. "Now, I know you've had your difficulties with constructing child-related things, but that can't possibly be it."  
"My dad," Barry blurts out, not sure how to broach the subject. "I want him to meet Wentworth."  
"And you needed my permission because of the family rule?" Len raises an eyebrow, disbelief clear in his sarcastic tone.  
"Well, technically, yes," the speedster shrugs. "But I didn't think you'd actually object."  
"I don't," Len says in an even tone. "What's the problem then?"  
"I'm not sure how he'll react," Barry turns worried eyes to his partner. "I mean, this whole superhero thing was a bit rough for him and now this science fiction based birth."  
The speedster throws his hands in the air, completely lost for a proper explanation for what he feels.  
"I just don't know if I should wait longer," Barry points his hands to one side, "Or if I've been wasting time keeping this from him," he points his hands to the other side.  
"If you're worried about daddy dearest," Len drawls. "Why not just lie?"  
"What?" Barry's brows furrow.  
"Tell him you had a fling and, ta-da!" Len waved his hands without enthusiasm. "A baby popped out."  
"I'm not gonna lie, Len," Barry rolls his eyes. "I'm not ashamed of our family."  
Len blinks at that. A look flitters across his face, but it's gone too fast for even the speedster to identify what it was.  
"Then tell him the truth," Len deadpans. "If you're not ashamed and you want him to be part of our son's life, tell him everything."  
Len stands, looking Barry directly in the eyes like he's giving him an order instead of a friendly suggestion.  
Maybe he was.  
Either way, he was right.  
"You're right," Barry smiles, shaking his head. "I've been an idiot hiding this from him. I'm going straight up there, today, and telling him the whole thing."  
"What are you waiting for?" Len motions to the exit with his hands, a small smile playing in the corner of his lips.

So, the speedster went up to the cabin where his father was staying and told him the whole story.

Henry smiled wide and wrapped his son in a great big hug. Barry felt like an idiot.  
"I can't believe it," Henry laughs once he finally let his son go. "You're a father!"  
"Yeah," Barry blushes, chest swelling with pride. "I brought some pictures of him for you to see, but I was hoping you'd like to come back to Central City some time to visit him in person."  
"Are you kidding me, Slugger?" his father laughs again. "Of course I'm coming to visit! I can't let my grandson think that Joe is his only grandfather!"  
Barry's smile matched his father's as he pulled out his phone to show him pictures of Wentworth.

 

The next week was Meta-Free and Henry Allen showed up at Joe and Barry's door with a suitcase and a smile.  
"Dad!" Barry pulls the man in for a hug. "I thought you were going to call ahead. I would have helped you get here."  
"I didn't want you to be speeding me around anywhere, Slugger," Henry laughs, letting his son carry the single piece of luggage inside. "Is Joe around?"  
"Right here," the detective turns the corner, towel in hand. "Just finishing up some dishes from lunch. How are you?"  
Henry and Joe shake hands, the detective pulling the other man in for a half hug before letting go.  
"I'm good," Barry's dad smiles. "I caught a five pound whopper the other day and that pesky woodpecker decided to bother someone else's roof."  
Henry looks around the room, takes in the box of children's toys and piles of different sized books piled high by the fireplace.  
"So," the man draws the word out. "Where's my grandson?"  
"He's out to lunch with Lisa and Cisco," Barry answers. "I'll text them to bring him back here after they're done."  
"Lisa?" Henry's brows furrow. "That's Snart's sister, right?"  
"Yeah," Joe nods. "And the obsessive Aunt of Wentworth."  
"I'll make sure not to grab the boy out of her arms then," Henry says, joking.  
"Oh, that would end in bloodshed," Joe replies, completely serious.  
"She's not that bad," Barry tries to ease his father's worries. "She just loves Worthy as much as the rest of us. She's not nearly as clingy as she was when he was a baby."  
Joe snorts, but nods his agreement.

Len shows up at the house before Wentworth and company. Joe answers the door and lets him in.  
"Len," Barry waves from the couch. "This is my dad, Henry Allen."  
Henry rises to his feet and offers Len his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Snart."  
"I believe we've seen each other before," Len shakes the man's hand firmly. "Across the yard at Iron Heights."  
"Yeah," Henry puts his hands in his pockets. "You and that big, brooding guy were clinging pretty close to that wall before he started a fight with someone."  
"Mick is a bit of a hot head," Len confesses, eyes narrowing as he tries to read the man in front of him like a book.  
Barry and Joe exchange looks of worry as tension fills the room.  
"Listen, uh," Henry takes one hand out of his pocket to rub at the back of his neck, "I'm not-I'm not gonna judge you or anything. About being in prison or an ex-criminal or anything."  
Len tilts his head, his arms move to cross at his chest, but he doesn't say anything. Henry continues.  
"People change, some for the better, too many for worse," Henry shakes his head, something sad tainting his words a little. "The point is, if my son says you're good," he shrugs, "Well, then that's good enough for me."  
Len smirks a little, "You'll forgive me if I'm the one who gives you the third degree."  
"Len," Barry starts to object, but his father waves a hand at his son.  
"No, Snart's right," Henry sounds somewhat proud. "A father should always be wary of people who come in contact with their son. It's our job to keep our kids safe."

The doorbell rings. Lisa and Cisco are waiting on the other side as Joe opens the door again.  
"Lenny here?" Lisa asks before entering.  
"He's here," Joe tells her.  
She nods and walks through the door, her nephew in her arms. Cisco follows behind.  
"Da an Day!" Wentworth waves from his Aunt's arms. "Waya new fend?"  
Len motions to his sister with his head and Lisa walks around the couch and puts Worthy down so that the toddler can get to Henry.  
"Wentworth," Barry says, crouching down in front of his son like he always does when introducing new people. "This is my dad, Henry. He's your Grandpa Henry."  
"Me a Gappa Henny?" Wentworth's eyebrows rise, "Weely, Day?"  
Barry chuckles, "Yes, Worthy, really."  
"Wow!" Wentworth runs to Henry and hugs his legs, "Hedo Gappa Henny!"  
"Hello to you too, Wentworth," Henry laughs, picking his grandson up to give him a big hug. "You are such a big boy!"  
"Tank Oo Gappa Henny!" Worthy smiles. "Me a be big, big, big as a Da!"  
"Oh, is that so?" Mr. Allen smiles. "Well, you sure are on your way to being as big as your papa."  
"Pop Pop?" Wentworth looks to Joe. "Me a big a Oo?"  
Joe laughs as Henry looks confused.  
"Joe asked to be called Pop Pop instead of Grandpa Joe," Barry explains to his father, "Wentworth is really good at catching on to things and immediately changed Joe's title."  
"Then I guess I can just be Grandpa," Henry laughs again, giving the toddler another hug.  
"Gappa an a Pop Pop," Wentworth starts to sing. "I nee a giyo hap-py dada da da-da!"

 

When it becomes clear she won't be getting her nephew back, Lisa decides to leave with Cisco. The young scientist stutters a goodbye as his girlfriend drags him out of the house.  
Len sits on one of the single chairs pointed at Henry and Wentworth as the older man helps the toddler put a puzzle together. Barry watches with unhidden glee while Joe brings coffee for the group.  
"Dis a Lo," Worthy lifts the lion piece and puts it in Henry's face. "Pop Pop giya me a big Lo a me how."  
"He's a great man, your Pop Pop," Mr. Allen smiles, taking the offered piece and putting it where it belongs.  
"I just took him to a place where they let him pretend to make a lion," Joe dissuades any praise. "Every kid should have a stuffed animal."  
"Then Joe developed an unnatural fear of floors," Barry chimes in, earing a glare from the detective.  
"I will have you know," Joe defends, "You used to play 'avoid the floor' for hours when you were a kid and you were much older than Worthy."  
Barry blushes and Len smirks a little while Wentworth knocks the finished puzzle over to start again.  
"We've already done this one a dozen times," Henry looks at the toddler surprised. "Don't you wanna do a different one?"  
Wentworth tilts his head and sucks on his bottom lip as he thinks.  
"A be a good," the toddler decides, taking the first piece. "Me nee a no ebbe day."  
Len snorts and all adults turn their eyes to him for an explanation.  
"To be good at anything," Len explains, "You have to do it every day."  
Worthy nods, placing the piece in the right spot and reaching for another one.  
"Wentworth likes to watch me put the Cold Gun together," Len continues, "He once asked me why I did it and that's what I told him."  
"He watches you put a gun together?" Henry asks, voice off.  
"I use it to fight crime," the ex-crook tells him, doesn't sound remorseful for any danger letting a toddler watch him do his work. "I could put that thing together blindfolded and it wouldn't go off accidentally."  
"What if he tries to touch it when you're not around?" Mr. Allen asks, voice lowering in challenge.  
"That would be under the assumption that my son is the world's youngest safe cracker," Len smiles. "Though, that doesn't sound too bad."  
"Len doesn't leave his things lying around for Wentworth to mess with," Barry defends his partner. "And Worthy's too smart to mess with his father's things even if he did."  
"Gappa," the toddler catches the man's attention. "Me no tak Da toy."  
"Amazing," Henry's eyes go large in wonder.  
"Told you he was smart," Barry chuckles.

\---

The next day, Barry, Henry, Len and Wentworth go to the park so that Grandpa Henry can show his grandson how to play baseball. Cisco was once again playing destraction to an upset Lisa.  
"Foam balls and bats as big as his head," Henry laughs. "This should be easy for little Worthy to master."  
"Me a pay Gappa!" Wentworth waves the bat around in an attempt to impress the man.  
"Okay, now," Mr. Allen raises his hands to get the boy to stop and crouches down to show him, "I'm going to throw this ball to you," he shakes the large, yellow sphere in his hand, "Then you try to hit it with that bat in your hand, got it?"  
"Des Gappa," Worthy nods his head, eyes focused on the object in his grandpa's hand.  
Barry positions his son correctly and shows him how to hold the bat while Henry moves back a few steps. Len watches from behind the toddler.  
"Here it comes," Henry calls out, gently tossing the ball to Wentworth.  
Worthy swings, and misses, bat spinning in a comical circle as the ball glides passed him and rolling to Len's feet.  
The toddler frowns at the ball, then turns an angry look to the bat.  
"It's okay, Worthy," Barry tells his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let's try it again."  
Len tosses the ball to Henry while Barry helps Wentworth get back into position.  
"Take two," Mr. Allen calls out, once again gently tossing the ball to the toddler.  
Worthy swings, and misses again. The ball rolls again to Len's feet and the toddler's frown deepens.  
"Maybe I should get a baseball tee instead?" Barry suggests, "Or maybe we should start with catch? By the age of three, a toddler should be able to “fling” a ball forwards and catch a ball against their chest."  
"Hand-eye coordination begins developing in infancy," Henry adds, "It is an instinctive developmental achievement that cannot be taught, although parents can hasten its progress."  
"Will the Child Encyclopedias please take a back seat?" Len drawls, stepping over to his son with the ball. He kneels in front of Wentworth and covers his son's hands with his one of his own.  
"This is how it works," Len says, bringing the ball in with one hand and swinging the bat slowly towards it with the other, pulling his son's hands along with it.  
"Just like this," he makes the motion a few more times, "Nice and easy."  
Len lets go of the bat and looks at Wentworth, "Do you want to try again?"  
"Des," the toddler nods his head firmly, face determined.  
Len smiles, rising to his feet and tossing the ball to Henry, "You heard him."  
Mr. Allen looks to Barry who nods his head. Henry smiles, trying to encourage his grandson as he says, "Three times the charm!"  
Henry tosses the ball.  
It flies through the air towards the toddler.  
Wentworth swings...

...And hits it!

The ball flies back to Henry who manages to catch it with the tips of his fingers as it bounces off his chest.  
Barry cheers.  
"Awesome job!" the speedster claps his hands like a crazy fan. "You did it Wentworth!"  
"Tank Oo Day!" the toddler smiles. He looks to his grandpa, "Gan, peas!"  
It's hit and miss after that, but the toddler doesn't lose his confidence as he plays with his family. Barry keeps cheering like crazy every time the boy hits the ball and Len looks at the speedster oddly. Henry smiles at them as he keeps on pitching to his grandson who's smile is brighter than the sunshine.

 

It's takes till the third day of Henry Allen's visit before Len lets Wentworth stay the night. Lisa bemoans the loss of her precious nephew and Cisco's torn between enjoying so much alone time with his girlfriend and playing distraction for the reason behind that alone time.  
"She sure is something," Henry remarks as Lisa drives off loudly on her motorcycle, Cisco clutching tightly to her back.  
Barry chuckles, "You should have seen her when Wentworth was a baby. She would barely let go of him long enough to change him."  
Henry smiles sadly, looking over to the toddler who's still waving out the window to where his Aunt had been a few moments earlier.  
'Idiot,' Barry growls at himself. 'Why don't you rub it in some more that you kept your son from your father?'  
"I'm sorry, Dad," Barry puts a hand on his father's back. "I should have told you sooner."  
"It's alright, Barry," Henry smiles. "I can't imagine what you went through that first year with Wentworth. That Snart guy has a lot of walls and it's been three years."  
"Len's got a bad past," the speedster sighs. "But he's a good guy and a great father."  
"I could tell," Mr. Allen's smile widens. "I'm glad you have a partner to watch your back, son."  
"Me too," Barry returns the smile. "Me too."

 

\---


	2. 2

Lisa shows up at the door in the middle of breakfast the next morning.  
"I want my precious nephew," she demands, hands on her hips. "And I want him NOW."  
"Where's Cisco?" Barry asks, trying to distract the woman.  
"Oh, no you don't," Lisa shakes a finger in the speedster's face. "I know what you've been doing these last few days. I love Cisco, but using him to distract me from my lovely Worthy is a low blow, Barry Daddy."  
"Aun Lis!" Wentworth appears, all cheery smiles and bright eyes. "A mawning!"  
"Morning, baby!" Lisa scoops him up into her arms. "Oh, how I've missed you!"  
"Missa Oo too!" Worthy hugs her back. "We a pay a geva aday?"  
"Yes," Lisa smiles. "You, me and the world makes three."  
"Lisa," Barry tries, "Come on, my Dad will only be here for the week."  
"I don't care," Lisa deadpans. "I'll see you at dinner. Len's cooking."  
With that, Lisa walks off with the toddler. Wentworth waves to his father as he's carried away. Barry weakly waves back.

"Who was at the door?" Henry asks, pouring himself another cup of coffee.  
"Lisa," Barry sighs. "She took Worthy with her, so it's just you and me today."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing, Slugger," his father chuckles.

Barry takes his father on a tour of his lab at the CCPD and of STAR Labs.   
The two of them talk the day away.

It's almost six at night when Barry rings the doorbell to the Snart house.   
Lisa opens it with a smile, Wentworth balanced on her hip.  
"Evening, Allens," she steps aside for them to come in. "Len finished cooking a few minutes ago. Worthy and I were just setting the table."  
"Your partner cooks too?" Henry whispers to his son as he follows him to the dining room.  
"He's full of surprises," Barry says, memories of a certain pair of Czechs flashing through his mind.  
"Da!" Wentworth announces when they get to the room. "Day an a Gappa heya!"  
"Just in time," Len drawls, walking out of the kitchen. "Hamburger pie is done, if you'll finish with the table, Barry?"   
In a flash, the half set table is completely set. Henry jumps, still not used to his son's speed.  
"I'll serve," Len says, "You guys sit."  
Father and son sit on one side, while Aunt and nephew take the other. Len places a plate of food in front of each before taking his place at the head of the table.  
"What is hamburger pie?" Barry asks, taking a deep breath of the delicious smelling food.  
"Seasoned ground beef on the bottom," Len explains, "Cheesy bread mixture on the top. There's ketchup if you need it."  
"Just missing the lettuce and pickles," Henry remarks with a laugh, before putting the first bite in his mouth. His eyes widen as he swallows, "It's good!"  
Wentworth shoves a handful into his mouth and make a loud 'Mmm!' noise.  
Barry's already finished his portion and looks towards the kitchen, weighing the possibilities of there being more and if he should ask for it.  
"Go ahead, Scarlett," Len motions to the kitchen with his head. "I made an extra pan for you."  
The speedster is there and back in a flash, pan plonking down in front of his plate as he smiles broadly.  
"This speed thing increases your appetite too, right?" Henry recalls his knowledge as a doctor as he watches his son devour the food in front of him.  
"He eats enough for a small family," Len says, finishing off his own plate. "His grocery bill is astounding."

 

Henry wants to treat them all to ice cream after, so Barry drives them to a little parlor in the City. Lisa is gleefully showing Wentworth all the different flavors while the three men wait patiently.  
Len suddenly tenses just as three teenagers in hoodies enter the ice cream parlor.  
Barry doesn't have time to figure out why, because one of the teens point to Len and pulls a gun on him.  
"You!" the gun holder accuses. "You're that guy who knocked us out and took my gun."  
"Clearly, you've got them in abundance," Len drawls, unafraid of the weapon pointed at him. Lisa has grabbed Wentworth and moved to hide behind a table.  
Barry frowns. He can't change into The Flash without drawing attention to himself.   
"Where did you put my gun?" the one with the gun almost shouts, taking a threatening step closer to Len. His two friends are hovering near the door to watch for cops or onlookers.  
"I gave it to the police," Len tells the teen, cool countenance giving his words edge.  
"You what?" the teen spits, taking another step closer. "I should blow your brains out!"  
"No!" Wentworth cries from his and Lisa's hiding place. Lisa tightens her hold on the toddler so he can't break free.  
"Wait a minute there son," Henry raises his hands as he take a few careful steps forward. "There's no need for violence."  
"This ain't got nothing to do with you old man," the teen growls, keeping his gun trained on Len. "Keep your nose out of it unless you wanna get hurt."  
"If you shoot him," Barry says, muscles tense in case he needs to stop the bullets if the teen fires. "There will be witnesses, not to mention forensic evidence, and you'll go to jail for the rest of your life."  
The teen frowns, eyes darting to the other people in the room as the gun wavers in his hand. Henry takes another step closer.  
"Come on, son," Mr. Allen gives him a friendly smile. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Prison isn't a party. You should avoid it like the plague."  
The teen cocks the gun and everyone stills. Len narrows his icy glare at the punk still pointing the weapon at him.  
"I don't need," the teen growls through his teeth, "You're help, old man."  
The punk turns to Henry, "My pops was a no good hustler who left me and my mom when I was three. I got no respect for my elders."  
"Consider yourself lucky," Len says in a cool voice. "Some fathers stick around to become monsters."  
"You think you know me?" the punk has the gun right in Len's face now. The weapon shakes in his grip as his stormy face glares at his victim.  
'This is bad,' Barry thinks, 'This is very bad. I won't be able to save Len with that guy so close to his face.'   
"No one can understand another man's pain," Henry says, voice quiet and sad. "One man's pain is his to bear. Others can help support him, but they can't understand him."  
Mr. Allen takes the final steps to stand in front of Len and the gun pointed at him. The teen takes a step back, surprised.  
"This man is my friend," Henry says firmly, "If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me first."

"Dens," one of the teens at the door calls out. "There's a patrol car coming. We should go!"  
The gun-toting teen turns to look at his friend as he takes another step away from his potential victim. He turns his head back to Henry still standing in front of Len and finally lowers the weapon with a growl.   
All three teens book it out of the ice cream parlor and down the street.

The second the danger has passed, Henry heaves a huge sigh of relief, hand going to his heart as he gives Barry a worried smile.  
"I don't know how those superheroes do that sort of thing all the time," Mr. Allen jokes slightly, trying to lighten the mood. "I nearly had a heart attack."  
Barry walks over to pull his father into a hug, "I was so worried." The speedster pulls back, "Thanks, Dad."  
Lisa finally lets go of Wentworth and the toddler runs straight to Len.  
"Da!" he cries, hugging his legs tightly. "Da Oo otay?"  
Len pries his son's arms from his legs to pull him up into his arms, "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm okay."  
Wentworth gives his father a kiss on the cheek before turning to Henry, "Tank Oo Gappa Henny. Do a beya heyo."  
Henry laughs, "I don't know about that, but you're welcome, Worthy."  
Len adjusts his hold on his son to offer Henry his hand, "Thank you."  
Mr. Allen takes the offered hand and shakes it with a warm smile, "No thanks needed, Snart."  
The parlor owners give them all free cones and the group thanks them and head back home, dessert in hand.

 

Lisa hugs Henry before going back to her house, taking Wentworth with her. Len lets them go without him, waiting behind to get something off his chest first.  
"I'm not the first person to trust a man out of prison," Len states, eyes on the ground before focusing on Henry's. "But I've gotta give credit where credit's due."  
"You gave me a grandson," Henry shakes his head at his own words. "As odd a circumstance as it was, it happened and that little boy is a wonderful marvel in every way possible."  
Barry smiles while Len keeps his expression blank.  
"You've also showed me what a great man you are," Henry continues. "You're brave and you care about my son and you're a wonderful father to Wentworth."  
Mr. Allen once again offers his hand to Len, "I hope we can be friends from this point on, Snart."  
Len looks at the hand, his eyes dart to Barry's goofy smile before returning to Henry's open, friendly expression.  
"Len," Len says, taking the man's hand, "You can call me Len."  
"By all means," Henry smiles releasing the younger man after they've shaken. "Call me Henry."  
"Welcome to the family, Henry," Len smirks.   
"You stole my line," Henry laughs.  
Len shrugs, "It's kinda my thing."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Character Note: Len is wary of fathers out of prison (because of what happened with his own dad), but he doesn't want to put a cloud of doubt in Barry's mind. He decides to watch and wait instead of outright denying the man to let his father meet their son... Besides, he trusts Barry to protect Wentworth.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Show or the Characters.


End file.
